


Skytale

by GlitchingDonuts



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk and Kris are siblings, Good W. D. Gaster, Orphans, Parent W. D. Gaster, Past Character Death, Pre-Deltarune, Some bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchingDonuts/pseuds/GlitchingDonuts
Summary: She never knew why the sky called to her. Her brother, her friends, everyone.. they told her that the sky held nothing but air and clouds. She supposed that might be true, but soon, with a flight assessment gone wrong, Frisk found herself in a realm of the clouds, where monster-kind had been trapped for many years. She is told over and over that mercy is barely an option here, but.. maybe with what little power she has.. she can save them all.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Morning

Long Ago, two races ruled over the earth. HUMANS and MONSTERS. Over time, Humans became terrified of the possibility of monsters taking their souls. One day, war broke out between the races. After a long battle, the humans’ stronger souls allowed them to claim victory. They sealed the monsters in the sky, in a realm of clouds unable to be seen to a normal human eye, surrounded by terrible storms.

Since they have been sealed in the sky, the monsters have collected 6 human souls, one more needed to dispel the storm that kept them there. They have patiently waited.. And soon, their final soul will arrive.

\--

The young woman stared up at the clouds. The bright sun, casting its rays over the vast field of shimmering flowers, hit her eyes and she had to lift up her arm to keep from being blinded. She didn’t know if it was just her.. Or if that large mass of clouds in the distance was.. Darker than all of the others. Eh, it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her, the human decided, and she cast one last single glance at the sun before turning and letting her gaze travel toward the city. The glow of the early morning light behind her hit her back, and she took in the beautiful sight. Her own long shadow going across the field for a few yards, the city in the distance, almost having a golden tint because of the shine of the star that gave the earth warmth. The young woman sighed peacefully, and slowly closed her eyes. Her own golden eyes would probably be shining this morning, since the sun was brighter than usual. Now, she stood, taking in the warmth. Even if she was wearing a hoodie, the feeling felt nice. It was days like these that explained why she loved this field so much. Maybe if the field of flowers was much larger, it would be nicer, but-

“Frisk!”

Frisk was jolted from her thoughts by a call of her name. She looked around for the source of the call, and at the edge of the field she saw Kris. She realized, and speed-walked to the area where he was. “Ah! Sorry about that, Kris. I guess I got caught up in the beauty of the morning.” She said in her usual bright and sunny tone. Frisk had always been lively, or at least that’s how everyone acted and told her. “It’s fine. I came to get you because Ms. Linden is looking for you.” Kris replied, in his own tone, which was, as usual, quiet and reserved. The two had always been polar opposites, despite looking so alike. “Ms. Linden? What does she need?” The question leaked out with less enthusiasm.

“It’s time for your assessment.” After the answer was muttered out, Frisk felt herself jolt a little bit. Already? Frisk nodded, quickly saying thank you to Kris and quickly running onto the path that led to the school. She had been learning to fly a plane, and her assessment was supposed to be in two hours. Why so early!? Frisk quickened her pace until she was zooming along the path. In a few minutes, she found herself at the flight school, by the runways, and saw her flight instructor standing by the plane that Frisk had been taught to fly. It was a small plane, nothing fancy, but the newest model. It hadn’t malfunctioned or failed once since its creation, and the young student had always felt safe flying in it. Ms. Linden looked up from her clipboard and saw Frisk. Her long raven hair rippled in a slight breeze, same as Frisk’s dark brown hair. Frisk halted in front of her instructor, gripping her knees to catch her breath. The older woman gave Frisk time to cool down before she spoke. “I see that you were in a hurry to get here, yes?” Her raspy voice came out, as it always had. Frisk stood to her full height, about a few inches taller than Ms. Linden, and nodded eagerly. “Well I’m glad that Kris knew where you were. It would be rather frustrating if we could not find you.” She continued, and Frisk felt a pang of determination and frustration at the same time. Why couldn’t Ms. Linden ever stick to the planned time… Frisk wanted to groan. But, it wasn’t completely inconvenient.. At least her brother had found her quickly. “What are you standing around for? Go ahead and get in the plane!” Her instructor’s voice broke Frisk free from her thoughts. The student nodded quickly and climbed into the plane. After getting situated, putting on her goggles to shield her eyes from the wind, and tying her hair into a messy bun, Frisk directed a thumbs up at Ms. Linden. The older woman nodded, and began directing Frisk through her assessment.

Soon, Frisk was higher in the air than she had ever been before. It was a bit unnerving, but she got over it. “Alright Frisk! Now practice an emergency turn.” The voice of Ms. Linden came out of the headset. Frisk did an emergency turn, like how she had been taught, doing it with care and patience. The next instructions were to begin descending. Frisk nodded, despite not having to, and began the process of descending. But.. she wasn’t going down. She was.. Going up? The student started panicking. She started to speak, but static was coming out of the receiver. She had lost connection. Frisk’s panic levels rose and rose, before she realized that she was heading right for the giant mass of clouds that she had seen earlier. She tried desperately to descend, to reconnect her headset.. But nothing worked. Determination flowed through her veins, but she knew there was nothing she could do. The plane began nearing the looming mass ahead, and the human braced herself. She held on with her tightest grip possible onto the plane, squeezing her eyes shut, and darkness engulfed the plane.


	2. A Strange Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk awakes in a strange place made of cloud and mist where she meets a new face.

The young heroine felt herself fading back into consciousness. Her body ached, and as her sense of hearing slowly came back to her, she heard the distant sound of thunder. Frisk blinked open her eyes, and carefully tried getting up. A sensation in her arm made Frisk turn her head, and she pulled up the sleeve of her cyan hoodie. She felt herself flinch when she saw a sparkling scarlet liquid oozing out of her arm. Frisk darted her gaze around the area, which was misty and.. It almost felt like she was sitting on air? When the young woman looked down, she discovered that she was sitting on a cloud. She wanted to exclaim, but she didn’t know where she was. It could be dangerous.. Frisk stumbled onto her feet, silently hissing with pain as her aching legs screamed in protest. She stared around the area, the mist and fog clouding her vision, having to squint in order to see. She saw a shape through the gloom, and ambled over to it. The plane came into sight, its wings bent and broken. Frisk began digging through the cockpit to find the first aid kit. She searched for what seemed like ten minutes, and finally found it. She cracked open the case and dug out a bandage. She wrapped the bandage around her arm, over the wound, putting the bandages back in the case and closing it. Frisk snatched a bag from the cockpit, and stuffed the first aid kit inside. The young woman tossed the bag around her back and slid it down, tying it around her waist so it acted as a utility belt of sorts. She took the hair-band out of her hair and put it around her wrist, so her hair fell down into place. It had only hit her a few moments before how cold it was here. Maybe her hair would make her warmer. Frisk slid her sleeve down over her arm, glanced back to where she had been sitting, and down to the.. Floor? She kneeled down to poke it, and her hand went right through. She jolted back, now confirmed that she was indeed standing on clouds. She felt her eyes widen, but she didn’t want her shock, her curiosity, and overall fear to overwhelm her. She was filled with determination. Frisk set off, careful with every step. It was getting brighter and brighter, easier and easier to see. Soon enough, she was walking through a long corridor. There were walls and a roof of cloud, the sun unable to be seen, but the slight transparency of the clouds along with the fact that all of the mist was gone was satisfying to her. It was almost like walking through a dream. Was she dreaming? Frisk wished she knew. Even if she was walking on cloud, the sound of her footsteps echoed down the corridor, almost as if she was walking on stone. ‘Tak, tak, tak..’ the sound continued as she walked down the path.

Coming to the end of the path, Frisk plopped down on the clouds. The human hugged her bruised and tired legs. She rested her head on her knees, and she let her eyes drift closed.

“Howdy!”

The sudden voice made Frisk jolt and scramble away from where the sound had come from. She hadn’t been able to comprehend what the voice sounded like in her shock, as she stared at the.. Wait a minute. A flower.

A.. flower. Coming from.. The clouds. Frisk didn’t even notice her face scrunching up in confusion. “Oh, you must have come from below, didn’t you? You must be confused as to why I’m able to exist in the clouds, and why I can talk in the first place. Well, I’ll explain later, friend! For now, we need to get to know each other.” The voice came again, from the flower. Frisk stared at the plant, golden petals, a dark green stem, and a face on its androecium which had a big smile and tall eyes. The flower’s voice was really lively, a bit high-pitched, and it seemed as if there were two voices talking at once. It creeped out the human, but she pushed away the feeling. “I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower! What’s your name?” The flower- Flowey- stared at Frisk expectantly, and she sat up, meeting their gaze.

“Um.. I’m Frisk.”

“Frisk? What a nice name. Say, did you just crash here?”

“Well.. yes, actually.”

“Ah! That explains a lot. How about I teach you how things work around here?”

Frisk hesitated, then nodded. Flowey let out a cheerful “Okay! Ready? Lets go!” And the human’s soul was summoned from their body. She was a bit shocked to see it, since she hadn’t really ever seen her soul. The flower looked ready to speak, but he waited until Frisk met his gaze. “See that? That is your soul. The very culmination of your being! Your soul is very weak right now, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LOVE!” Frisk listened closely to every word. She didn’t necessarily trust this flower yet, but he was her only source of information, so she decided to at least trust this information. “Up here, LOVE is shared through little white.. Friendliness pellets.” Little, glowing white orbs appeared around Flowey, and he smiled wider. Frisk couldn’t help but think that he looked a little bit too happy. “Here! Get as many as you can!” The pellets began drifting toward the soul, and the human had second thoughts. This sounded.. Sketchy. She dodged the pellets. Flowey looked bewildered. “Uh, buddy, you missed them. Lets try again, okay?” Frisk stepped out of the way. Flowey just looked frustrated and annoyed. “Excuse me Frisk, but your soul can’t get strong without the pellets! Please, stop dodging.” He explained. It was obvious that he was irritated, and was probably holding something back. “I just met you. I uh.. Don’t trust you.” Frisk said simply, and Flowey looked bored. “I guess that’s fair. You’re finally the one who doesn’t trust a stranger here.” More pellets appeared all around the young woman, and she widened her golden eyes. “Well that's a shame. You just got here, and you’re already about to die!” Flowey’s toothy grin turned to a sinister, dark grin, and his eyes widened, white pupils appearing in the middle. The pellets closed in on Frisk, and she panicked. She knew that trusting strangers would be a bad call. Especially if they were talking flowers. The human braced herself for more pain.. And suddenly, a sound cracked through the air, breaking through the noise of Flowey laughing. Frisk looked up, seeing a floating area of fire, which shot toward the flower and knocked him down. He retreated into the clouds, and the pellets disappeared.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such an innocent youth.”

The sentence was spoken by a gentle feminine voice that reminded Frisk of someone she knew awhile ago. The young human turned her gaze to see a strange looking creature. They were tall, maybe over 6 foot 7 or something. They had snow-white fur all over their body, from what Frisk could see. They wore a long dark blue dress with a silver crest in the middle, which had a strange symbol on it, printed in dark grey.. They had long.. Ears? That went down the side of their head, small horns on the top of their head, a muzzle, little fangs that went over their lower lip, and reddish-brown eyes, which looked feminine. Frisk didn’t want to assume gender, but she thought that the creature was female.

“Do not be afraid, I am Toriel. Caretaker of the Ruins. Please forgive me for not getting here earlier, my child. I did not get to check this place early because of an incident with-” Toriel stopped when her gaze travelled to Frisk’s legs. She looked shocked and worried. “Oh my! Your poor legs! Don’t worry my child, I will heal you. Do you want me to carry you back to my house?” The creature sounded like a worried mother rather than an enemy, and Frisk's guard lowered. “Well.. yes, that would be nice.. Thank you.” She stumbled over her words while bewilderment, wonder, fear, and shock overwhelmed her senses. Frisk was lifted off of the ground moments later, and soon she was being carried along a path by a person she barely knew. She couldn’t help but feel as if she had known this person for years, since she was acting like the mother that Frisk never had. The human tried to stay awake, But the exhaustion from the crash and her bruised legs got the better of her, and she dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I am going to lay out some stuff here
> 
> I am going to try to update every few days. I'll come up with a more proper schedule soon but for now it'll just stay every few days. It might change once school starts tho
> 
> This story, if you didn't see by the tags, includes Frans/Sanisk, so uh, just a warning if you don't ship it
> 
> Some personalities are altered a bit. For example, Toriel is a bit more anxious, Papyrus is just extremely nice and not naive, etc.
> 
> Chapter 3 should be out soon. Seeya!


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk bonds with her new friend, but soon she has to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When life is so uneventful that writing is almost literally all you do

After what seemed only like minutes, the world faded back into view. Her vision was blurry and fuzzy, but from what she could see, she was in a room with red walls and she was laying in a bed with a red comforter. Frisk didn’t sit up, just closed her eyes again and sighed. Even if her rest seemed short, she felt fully rejuvenated. The heroine smiled at the warmth of the room opposed to the chill of the clouded areas where she had been before. After a few moments of taking in the warmth, she slipped out of the bed and made it neatly before inspecting the room. The bed was in a corner directly in front of the door, with a tall lamp tucked behind it and large plushies on the left between the bed and the wall. A basket of shoes lay at the end of the bed, looking to be childrens size. In the corner farthest from the door was a small end table with a table lamp on top, on the wall beside it a drawing of a flower. Under the drawing was a box with children’s toys in them, beside it a long console table-like surface with two shelves for storage of toys. On top of the storage area was a dusty photo frame, along with a few blank papers, and between the storage area and the bed was an empty bureau. A red and cream-patterned carpet lay in the center of the room, over the cream-colored wooden floorboards. It was obvious that this was mainly supposed to be a children’s room-- Frisk didn’t even know how she had fit in the bed. She supposed she had been curled into a ball, so that must have been why. At least the bed was very comfortable. Since she had inspected the room fully, she figured that she should probably explore more. There wasn’t really anything to do in here anyway, aside from rest more. Turning, Frisk opened the door and walked through, as quiet as possible.

The hallway had yellow walls with the same flooring as the bedroom she had exited. Strolling to the right, she walked through a foyer, by a staircase on the right that looked to go down to a basement. For now, she didn’t look down there, but kept walking, into an area with a fireplace on the far wall with a large chair beside it, looking to be about the right size for toriel. On the right of the fireplace was a small bookcase, with chimney cleaning tools in the corner beside it. Behind the chair was a doorway, and in the corner furthest from Frisk, there was a dining table, with a golden flower standing in the middle. She couldn’t help but shudder, picturing Flowey instead of the peaceful, normal buttercup. The heroine peeked into the doorway on the far wall, seeing the floor turning to tile inside, a kitchen on top. She smelled the aroma of butterscotch and cinnamon as she walked inside, and saw Toriel, fire magic at her fingertips, cooking a pie. The smell made Frisk’s stomach growl, and when Toriel finished cooking the pie and turned, the human standing there startled her. “Oh! Uh, sorry. I should have said something.” Frisk apologized, eyeing the older woman. Toriel smiled back at the human with a kind, forgiving smile. “It is fine, my child. You see, I was cooking a butterscotch-cinnamon pie, since I thought a human wouldn’t like snail pie, and I didn’t get your preference of either butterscotch or cinnamon. I hope that is alright.” Frisk paused. Snail pie? Well, Toriel did look a bit like.. Uh.. a goat.

“It’s fine. I appreciate your hospitality and the pie, Toriel. Thank you.” Frisk bowed lightly with gratitude, smiling. The goat-like woman smiled back, and spoke, “It is my pleasure, young one. I hope it is not rude to ask.. But what is your name?” After the question was finished, Frisk waited a moment to think over whether she could truly trust Toriel. Yes, she had healed the human, taken her to her home, and made a pie for her. After thinking it over, she was certain. “My name is Frisk. It is nice to properly meet you, Toriel.” Frisk was certain that she could trust this motherly, kind person.

“‘Frisk’? That is a nice name.”

\--

Over the next few hours or so, Frisk and Toriel had bonded over the pie, Toriel’s stories, and the tale of how Frisk got here. Frisk soon learned that she was in the land of monsters, where they had been sealed after the war, many years ago. Sitting in the home of her new friend, the young heroine felt safe, warm, and happy. But she couldn’t help but wonder.. How would she get home? Eventually, Frisk couldn’t help but ask. She took a deep breath, and spoke.

“Um.. Ms. Toriel?”

With a turn of Toriel’s head, she knew that she had the boss monster’s attention. “Yes, my child?” Frisk’s heart sank, but she asked the words in the most polite way possible. “When.. can I go home?” The monster did not answer, but yet Toriel stared right back for a few moments. She took a deep breath, and answered, “But.. this IS your home now.” The answer made Frisk’s face go blank. She held her hand to her arm and replied, “Well.. My older brother will be wondering where I am.. And I don’t think I would ever be able to adjust to a life here..” Toriel’s eyes darkened, and she looked down to the book she had in her hands, 72 Uses For Snails. “U-Um, how about an exciting snail fact? Did you know that snails make terrible shoelaces? Interesting.” Frisk’s heart seemed to sink even more, and she spoke again. “Please, Toriel. I need to go home.” Toriel completely stopped trying to divert the conversation, her eyes dimming and closing the book. “I must do something. Please stay here.” Her voice was neutral, emotionless. The boss monster took off her glasses and stood up, putting the book on her chair, with the glasses on top, and walking very quickly out of the room. Frisk knew that Toriel must be alone in this place, and she felt guilty, but she needed to go home.. She was sure of it.

The heroine slowly walked down the stairs and into the dark blue brick hallway, her footsteps echoing on the concrete floor, as she caught up to Toriel. “You wish to return “home”, do you not? Ahead lies the exit of the Ruins. I.. I am going to destroy it. I cannot let anyone leave again.” The monster’s voice was filled with guilt, grief, and a slight sting of bitterness. She kept walking, and Frisk followed after. Toriel stopped again, and continued her spiel. “Every human that comes here, meets the same fate. I’ve seen it time and time again. They come. They leave. They die. Frisk, I cannot allow you to leave.. It’s for your own good. If you leave, Asgore will kill you.” Her voice shook, and Frisk knew that she could be breaking the monster’s heart. She supposed that even if she needed to go home.. Toriel could come with her. And.. Asgore? Was that another monster? When they reached a turn left in the brick hallway, the older woman went on. “Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.” Toriel went faster down the turn in the hallway, and they ended up in a room with a large door, which was a little bit lighter than the dusty dark blue brick that made up the walls. The door was engraved with the same symbol that was on Toriel’s dress.

“You want to leave that badly?”

…

“You are just like the others.”

“If you are so certain that you can survive.. Prove to me, that you are strong enough to make it.”

The room almost felt like it was darkening, and Frisk’s soul was forced out of her body. Color seemed to fade from everything. Fire magic began burning bright in Toriel’s palms, and after a few moments, the fire began racing toward her. Frisk began dodging, only getting hit two times, and she went over her options. She didn’t want to hurt her friend, she decided, and she refused to do anything. The determination welling in her soul forced Frisk to move, and after a bit, it almost seemed like this was not her first time fighting. Toriel started looking at her questioningly.

“What are you doing?”

More fire flew at Frisk, and after she dodged, Toriel spoke with a frustrated tone.

“Attack or run away! What are you proving this way?”

The fire began shooting again, but.. It wasn’t going toward Frisk. Was Toriel missing on purpose? “Stop it.” The old monster muttered the words, her expression becoming more and more aloof. Frisk stared at Toriel with an expression of guilt. “Don’t look at me that way..” She muttered again, her eyes becoming filled with sadness. A few more fire attacks which didn’t go toward Frisk at all, and..

“I know you want to go home, but.. But please, go upstairs now. I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but… we can have a good life here.” Frisk stood there, grabbing her left arm. “..Why are you making this so difficult? Please, go upstairs.” Frisk still stayed there, the determination flowing through her veins forcing her to stay put. A few moments passed. “Ha ha.. Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.. No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped up here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to be in a place like this. My expectations, my loneliness, my fear, for you, I will put them aside.” Frisk’s soul returned to her body, the room lightened, and color faded back. She sent a silent thanks to Toriel, even if the monster was not facing her and could not see.

“If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave.. Please do not come back. I hope you understand.” When Toriel finished speaking, she turned to look at the heroine. “But Toriel.. Can’t you come with me?” The boss monster flinched at the statement. She chuckled a bit, and leaned down to pull Frisk into a hug. “I’m afraid I cannot, Frisk. I simply couldn’t go back for… reasons.” Frisk returned the hug of her friend, and she couldn’t help but feel as if she was leaving her mother. “Goodbye.. And good luck.” Toriel smiled to Frisk after she stood up, and went to leave the room. The human cast a glance back at the monster, who was walking down the hall. She took a deep breath, turning to the door, walking forward, and going through.

The heroine strolled down a long corridor, made of the same material as the basement of Toriel’s home. Soon, she emerged through a doorway into a misty room, with a light shafting from the roof into the middle, where a familiar golden flower stood. Flowey smiled at Frisk, in the false jolliness that had deceived her before. The strange, high-pitched voice rang out. “Clever. Verrrry clever. You think you’re really smart, don’t you? In this world, it’s kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules.” The statement, ‘kill or be killed’ made a chill creep down Frisk’s spine. She tensed, while Flowey kept speaking, his face turning to the sinister grin and the black eyes with white pupils. “You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee.. I bet you feel really great. You didn’t kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? Heh, you’ll die and you’ll die and you’ll die.. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Give up on this world, and give me the power to control it? I’m the prince of this world’s future. Don’t you worry, my little monarch, my plan isn’t regicide. This is SO much more interesting.” Flowey let out a bone-chilling laugh, and disappeared into the clouds. The words of the flower rocked Frisk to her core. But she knew that the flower couldn’t do anything threatening, other than a few bullets.. Right? She didn’t let the thought slow her down. She trudged forward to the large doorway, hesitating before opening the door and stepping out into the rest of the monster world.


	4. Smiling Sansational Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds herself in a new landscape, and meets a new friend.

The heroine found herself in a landscape she didn’t expect to be in the clouds. She was walking on.. Snow. Tall trees stood thickly on both sides of a wide path carved into the snow. She saw a gate thingy at the end of the path, and she took a deep breath. Frisk cast a quick glance at the door behind her, and kept moving on down the path. She stepped over a tough-looking branch, and a few moments later.. She heard a ‘crack’. The human spun to see the branch, smashed like it was nothing. She stared around, alarmed, and kept going down the path, her pace faster. She was almost to the gate structure when she heard footsteps behind her, and she cast a glance back, seeing nothing, and kept going down the path. Once she reached the gate, she heard the footsteps behind her again, getting louder and louder. Frisk took a deep breath, her feet feeling like stones, before a voice broke the silence.

“human. don’t you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.”

Frisk spun around and grabbed the person’s hand as soon as she saw it, and a sound of gas being passed rang out. She couldn’t help but let out a ‘pfft’. She took a moment to observe the person before her. Right away, she noticed that they.. Didn’t have hair, or skin. The hand that she had shook was.. Made of bone. She realized that she was standing in front of a skeleton, who had black eye sockets with white pupils, which Frisk swore she saw hints of blue around the outer edges and in the middle, and a cheeky smile. They were wearing a dark grey jacket under a sky-blue jacket with fluffy lining that looked like clouds, black track pants with white lines on the sides, and silver slippers. Their voice had sounded masculine, a little bit deep, so Frisk assumed that the skeleton was male. He was only a few inches taller than Frisk. “heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny.” Frisk smiled at the skeleton’s cheeky, friendly attitude. “Anyways, you’re a human right? that’s hilarious. i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” After the skeleton-- Sans-- finished speaking, and introducing himself, the human nodded, and responded, “Nice to meet you. I’m Frisk.”. Even if she knew that the monsters would try to take her soul, she knew this monster now, and his easy-going persona let her relax. “frisk, huh? well frisk, i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but, you know, i don’t really care about capturing anybody.” The skeleton shrugged, and Frisk’s guard lowered even more. “now, my brother papyrus.. he’s a human-hunting fanatic. oh hey, i think that’s him over there. i got an idea, go ahead through this gate thingy.” Frisk felt her expression turn to questioning, but Sans went on. “yeah, go right through, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.” 

The human and monster walked through the bars, before they stopped in a clearing. There was a station of a sort, with a strange-looking lamp beside it. “quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp.” Frisk nodded quickly and hurried over to the lamp before ducking behind it. Surprisingly, it was shaped just perfectly to hide her whole body. She couldn’t help but smile at the randomly-placed object, especially in the middle of a forest. She heard the sound of snow crunching under footsteps, and she peeked out from behind the lamp to see a tall, lanky skeleton, who looked to be taller than even Toriel, Frisk guessed about 7 feet tall. This must be Papyrus, she figured. Papyrus wore a white armor-like top which had a bit of writing on the left of it, a sunset-red scarf which faded to orange and yellow, black fabric covering his bones except for his head and neck, dark grey pants tucked into sunset-red boots, which had the same symbol on them as Toriel’s dress had, and sunset-red gloves. He had tall eyes, and carried an annoyed expression, but Frisk couldn’t help thinking.. He looked hella cool. Papyrus began speaking, and his voice was quite a bit louder than Frisk had expected. “BROTHER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” His tone was tinged with annoyance and impatience, yet a burst of energy. She could immediately tell that he was a very energetic person. “oh, i was taking a nap in the snow.” Papyrus groaned at Sans’ answer. “SANS! YOU CAN’T BE SO LAZY! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE? I NEED TO CAPTURE THEM! I WILL BE THE ONE, I MUST BE THE ONE! IF I CAPTURE A HUMAN.. I’LL BE SO.. POPULAR!” The tall skeleton spoke the last word with such a sound of longing that Frisk felt bad for him. But she knew that if she was captured, she would die. “hm.. well paps, it sounds like you’re working yourself.. down to the bone.” Sans shrugged with a lazy smirk, eyeing his brother, and while Papyrus let out a frustrated ‘NYEH!’ while Frisk chuckled at the pun. “SANS!”

“what paps? i thought that one would be a rib tickler.”

“OH MY GOD!”

“awe, come on bro, don't you find this..”

“DON’T..”

“humerus?”

The puns had the human trying not to laugh loudly, while Papyrus was stamping his foot in the snow irritably. “BROTHER! COME ON, YOU NEED TO TAKE THIS MORE SERIOUSLY. A HUMAN COULD HAVE PASSED THROUGH WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING! QUICK, SCOUT THE AREA!”

“but paps, isn’t it lunch time-”

Sans was grabbed by the hood and was dragged by his brother, before Sans hurriedly said, “uh pap, i need to get my ketchup.” Papyrus looked back at the shorter skeleton with a confused expression, which quickly turned to an unenthusiastic one. “KETCHUP AGAIN? UGH, YOU AND YOUR BAD HABITS! WELL, GO AHEAD AND GET IT. I’LL BE WAITING FOR YOU UP AHEAD..” The lanky skeleton let Sans go and speed-walked on ahead with long strides. Sans waited a few moments to see that Papyrus was gone, and strolled up to the station. He quickly grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the station, before speaking. “alright, you can come out now.” Frisk slowly came out from behind the lamp and looked over to Sans, who was.. Drinking the ketchup. He looked over to the human, who was a bit dumbfounded, and spoke again. “you might wanna go. and if you run into us again, you’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious puns.” Sans spoke smoothly, his tone very relaxed, and Frisk nodded. Quickly waving a quick ‘bye’ to the skeleton, she kept going forward down the path that Papyrus had gone down.

“hey, actually.. would you mind doing me a favor?”

Frisk turned back to look at the skeleton, who had disappeared from his station, the ketchup bottle on the ledge, and he had appeared behind her instead. She briefly wondered how he had done it, before she pushed the thought away and cocked her head in curiosity of what the favor was. “see, paps has been a bit down in the dumps lately. and seeing you might just make his day. don’t worry, he isn’t dangerous, even if he tries to be.” Sans waited for her response, and when she let out a “Sure!”, he nodded and responded.

“thanks a million, i’ll be up ahead. seeya frisk.”

The two exchanged waves, and when Frisk blinked, he was gone. She was a bit startled, but didn’t let it keep her ‘rattled’. When the human had thought of the new pun, she let out a ‘pfft’. After she calmed herself, she proceeded down the path.

Frisk trotted down the path until the road went to the left, and before the path went left she saw a strange-looking light. It was yellow, floating in the air, and it cast a golden glow over the area around it. By second nature, she reached out for it, and a menu popped up in her sight. It had the words: FRISK, LV 1. The dame was a bit startled at the sight of the menu. It almost looked like it was straight out of a game. Acting by instinct, Frisk reached for her determination, and the menu changed, now displaying the text: "SNOWDIN BOX ROAD" as a destination. She shrugged and walked away after the menu disappeared. Well that was weird.

The human spotted a strange-looking monster, which looked like a snowflake with a beak and a body. She was devising a plan to avoid them, but the monster noticed and turned toward her. Frisk's soul was forced from her body and color faded. Four buttons were displayed in front of her, which all read: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY. She pressed the act button and checked the monster's stats. 'Snowdrake - 6 ATK 2 DEF, this teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience.'

"My favorite cereal is 'frosted'."

Snowdrake smiled at its pun, while moon-shaped disks flew toward Frisk, she dodged them, and after, the options were displayed in front of her again. She laughed at Snowdrake's pun, and the monster looked ready to burst with joy. "See? Laughs! Dad was wrong!" The human felt a stab of sympathy at that comment. Frisk was given the option to spare the snowflake monster, and she took the offer. Color faded back, and her soul returned to her body. Snowdrake smiled and ran off. The heroine saw a box and stared at it for a few seconds, before opening it. She saw a punching glove inside, but left it there. She wouldn't need a weapon if she was just going through the realm of the clouds. Hopefully she wouldn't have to hurt anyone. Frisk was still carrying a piece of pie from Toriel in her bag, in a Tupperware container. She put it in the box and closed it. Continuing on down the road, she stopped when she saw the two skeleton brothers.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE.."

Papyrus noticed Frisk from the corner of his eye, and he turned almost instantly. then looked back to Sans, who had turned to look at Frisk as well. The process continued, with one skeleton brother looking at the other while they looked at the human, before they were turning very fast. She couldn't help but smirk and narrow her eyes at the brothers' antics. They eventually stopped, their backs turned to Frisk. "SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT.. EH, I'M DIZZY.." Sans looked to his brother, and spoke, "probably just the cold getting to ya bro.".

"BUT SKELETONS CAN'T FEEL COLD. ANYWAY! I COULD HAVE SWORN I JUST SAW.. A HUMAN!"

"really? where?"

The brothers turned, and Papyrus looked utterly shocked at the sight of.. something behind Frisk.

"actually, i think that's a rock." Papyrus' eyes narrowed. "OH."

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?"

Papyrus shifted his gaze to Frisk, and his tall eye sockets bulged, looking like googly eyes. He turned to Sans, cupping his hand over his mouth, trying to whisper, but the human heard. "IS THAT A HUMAN?"

"yes." After Sans whispered back, Papyrus turned back to the heroine, his bulging eyes becoming larger. "OH MY GOD!! A HUMAN! I.. I'LL BE SO.. POPULAR!" After his panic, the lanky skeleton cleared his throat and pointed at Frisk with his right hand.

"HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU. YOU WILL BE CAPTURED, DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL.. AND THEN! ..I'M NOT SURE WHAT COMES AFTER THAT. ONLY CONTINUE.. IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!" Papyrus sprinted away, laughing along the way.

"well, that went well. don't worry, i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya."

As the short skeleton walked away, Frisk watched for a few moments, then after he had disappeared down the path, she continued on. When it came to it, she couldn't help but think that the skeleton brothers must be very fun to be around in the clouds.


	5. Snowy Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic skelebro antics

"Did something move? Was it my imagination?"

The gruffy voice caught Frisk by surprise, forcing her to stop her feet where they were. The freezing snow soaking through her shoes was uncomfortable, but she refused to move. She just shifted her gaze to the black and white dog that had raised its head out of the cover of a sentry station.

"I can only see moving things.. what if it was a human? If it was.. I'll make sure it never moves again!"

Color faded once again, and her soul was forced from her body. It started as her turn, and she checked the dog's stats. DOGGO 6 ATK 1 DEF. Easily excited by movement. Hobbies include: squirrels. Doggo, huh? "Don't move an inch!" Doggo barked, a dagger materializing in the air, presumably magic, which was blue. It flew toward Frisk, and before she could dodge, it passed through her body like she was nothing but air. No pain or wound was left in its place. Ah, that was the trick. The human waited until her attacker had started searching for her again before she snuck up and pet him. The dog jolted up in surprise.

"WHAT!? I've been pet!"

"Pet? Pat? Pot?" Doggo repeated the words while throwing another blue dagger, which passed through Frisk. Sparing him, color faded back and her soul returned to her body. This was.. actually easier than she had expected. The black and white dog had returned to his sentry station, peeking over the ledge.

"S-Something pet me.. something that.. w-wasn't m-moving.. I'm gonna need some dog treats for this."

Doggo sank back under the ledge and Frisk briskly continued on. She didn't want to alert the dog again. Passing crumbling dog treats, she silently observed that the dog at the station had been.. smoking dog treats. Was that possible? She shrugged it off.

\--

"here's something important to remember. my bro has a special attack. you probably already know the trick from the run-in with that guy over there. if you see a blue attack, don't move, and it won't hurt you. got it?"

Frisk nodded, taking in the skeleton's advice. He closed his left eye, and his trademark cheeky smile widened.

"good. see ya, frisk."

The heroine did a small wave in farewell, and continued down the path, and was caught by surprise by her feet slipping. She fell back, and before she hit the ice, her body suddenly felt lighter than air, her soul in front of her, a dark blue instead of red. She was lifted off the ice. "careful." Sans put her down in the snow by the ice patch, her soul turning back to red and returning to her body, and Frisk felt a wave of embarrassment that she had slipped travel from her feet to her head. She nodded in thanks to the shorter skeleton brother, before setting off along the edge of the ice patch and going to a path that went above. She ended up in a small clearing where a snowman stood in the middle.

"Oh! A traveller? Hello! I am a snowman. But you can call me Snowy. My dream is to travel the world, but I don't have any legs. Please, traveller.. take a piece of me, and take it to the ends of the earth."

Frisk felt a bit dumbfounded that the snowman could talk, but she supposed she shouldn't find it surprising. She had almost died from a talking flower after all. After processing Snowy's request, she smiled, confirming that she would, taking a small piece from the snowman's body, and putting it in her bag.

"Thank you.. and the best of luck!"

The snowman's cheerful voice gave Frisk such a jovial mood, as she nodded and said goodbye, promising to come back later. Continuing to the right of the ice patch, noticing that Sans was now gone, she entered the next area.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY! WHO NAPS ALL NIGHT?"

"bro, i'm pretty sure that's called.. sleeping."

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!"

Papyrus noticed Frisk's presence in the path, and he turned to face her.

"OH HO! I SEE YOU HAVE ARRIVED, HUMAN! TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES. I BELIEVE YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE.. QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHILE YOU HOLD THIS ORB," Papyrus had a silver ball in his hand, "YOU WILL GO THROUGH THE MAZE! IF YOU TOUCH THE WALLS, THE ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND FUN? NOW, GO AHEAD!"

The heroine hesitated, but began stepping toward the maze. How the heck would she get through this? But as soon as she stepped for the third time, a zapping noise broke the silence. Her gaze darted up to see Papyrus, zapped.

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"nothing. though, i think the human has to hold the orb."

"OH, RIGHT!"

Papyrus went through the maze flawlessly, handing Frisk the orb and running back through the maze. The human went through the maze as Papyrus had, following his footprints. Once she came out the other side, she turned her head to Papyrus. "YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY. TOO EASILY.. HOWEVER! FOR THE NEXT PUZZLE, YOU WILL SURELY FIND YOURSELF CONFOUNDED! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS!"

The human glanced at Sans briefly, and he shrugged, closing his eyes lazily and his nonchalant smirk reassuring her. She turned back to Papyrus, and he ran along down the path, away from the puzzle. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"   
His signature laugh faded off into the wind, and a few moments of silence hung in the air.

"hey, thanks. my brother seems like he's having fun."

Frisk nodded, and she took the chance to ask about what she had been wondering since she had first seen Papyrus. "I'm glad. Also, is that his normal outfit, or?"

"oh, that? yeah, we made it a few weeks ago for a costume party. hasn't worn anything else since. keeps calling it his battle body. man, isn't paps cool?"

She definitely had to agree that Papyrus was pretty cool. After she nodded and went on, she emerged into yet another clearing. To her left was a blue rabbit-type monster with his eyes closed, looking to be muttering to himself. Across from her was a bridge that went over a small gap between the two plateaus of land. There was a snowball on a patch of ice, looking to be a setup of a game of soccer maybe, and Sans stood nearby. Frisk turned to the rabbit-type monster and cautiously walked up.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling.. it's the perfect weather for something cold."

The heroine couldn't agree herself, but she humored him by staying. The salesman opened his eye and saw her.

"OH! A customer! Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 15 G."

Frisk didn't even know if she had money. She dug through her bag, searching for something as payment, but then her fingers brushed on what felt like a sack, and a piece of paper. She pulled them out of the bag and opened up the folded piece of paper. It read: 'I noticed that you did not have any money, so I hope this suffices! Stay safe, my child. -Toriel. She smiled at the note and jangled the small pouch, then looked inside.. Woah. There had to be at least 100 G in here. Frisk quickly took out 15, sending a silent thank you to her friend, and handed it to the salesman. She stuffed the pouch of coins and the note into her bag before the rabbit handed her the Nice Cream, which was in a cone, surrounded by a container. She said thank you and put it in her bag.

"Have a nice day!" She called over her shoulder to the rabbit monster while she crossed the bridge. With a small smile on her face, Frisk approached the soccer-type setup. Well, she didn't have anything better to do. She started shuffling the ball forward with her feet, making sure not to kick it too hard, if the ball slid the wrong way, she used all of her speed to direct it back to the right path. Failing a few times when the ball dissolved, she got it into the hole at the other end of the court in 5 seconds on the third try. She smiled, feeling satisfied at her accomplishment. A red flag sprouted from the hole, making Frisk jump a bit, and a sign was attached to it. It read: Bravery. Justice. Integrity. Kindness. Perseverance. Patience. Using these, you were able to win at "Ball Game.". There was a pouch attached to the sign, and Frisk looked inside. 50 G?? Man. She smiled at her reward, putting it in her bag and going back up to see if Sans was still there. When she waved hello, he waved back with his skeletal hand.

"heya. having fun with that game?"

"Yeah. I just beat it."

"nice. see that nice cream guy over there?"

"Mhm?"

"well i've been thinking about getting into the food business myself. i'm starting off with something simple though."

Frisk tilted her head.

"want some fried snow? its just 5 G."

The human accepted the offer.

"oh, did i say 5? i meant 50 G."

She accepted the offer..

"really? how about 5000 G?"

"I uh.. don't have that much."

"oh, you don't? that's fine. i don't have any snow."

\--

Frisk giggled at the absurdness of the exchange as she strolled along the path, away from the ball game. She came up on an area where a piece of paper lay in the snow, with the two skeleton brothers standing there. She couldn't help but wonder how Sans had gotten here if he had been by the ball game. She shrugged it off, and Papyrus spotted her, clearing his throat and speaking.

"HUMAN! I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR THE BRILLIANT PUZZLE MADE BY.."

...

"SANS, WHERE IS THE PUZZLE?"

"its right there, on the ground. trust me, there's no way they'll get past this one."

Frisk picked up the paper on the ground. It was.. a word search? She glanced around, looking for a pen, until she noticed that one had been in her hand. Where had that come from? Well, nevermind that. It was always unsatisying to leave a word search unfinished, so she tried solving it. The words that needed to be found were: fall, winter, spring, summer, monster, skeletons, mermaid, robot, cigars, cig, giasfclfbrehber, and hot. It was.. quite a unique word search. She solved it nonetheless.

**G I A S F C L F E B R E H B E R**

**N** P B **A** V U U J J C S **E** **O** M **E** **O**

**I** W **L** **S N O T E L E K S** **T** **M** F **B**

**R** **L** X E T **M O N S T E R** **M** **N** **G** **O**

**P** M **D I A M R E M** A U **U** J H **I** **T**

**S** **C I G A R S** V X R **S** O U D **C** W

Once she finished the word search, she walked over to the skelebros. She handed Papyrus the paper, and the two skeleton brothers skimmed over it with their eyesockets. They both looked to Frisk after. "HOW CLEVER.. YOU MUST HAVE SEEN THIS WORD SEARCH BEFORE! OTHERWISE, UNLESS YOU ARE A GENIUS, THERE IS NO WAY THAT THIS COULD BE SOLVED THAT FAST!"

"nah paps. i should have put down the crossword instead. the word search isn't that _puzzling_."

"DON'T.."

"well maybe the crossword would be too easy too. she would _piece it together_ really quick."

"FIRST, YOUR PUNS ARE AWFUL! AND SECOND.. CROSSWORD?? SURELY, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS HARDER!"

"what? that easy word scramble?"

"HUMAN! SETTLE THIS DISPUTE. WHICH IS HARDER? THE BLATANTLY CORRECT ONE.. OR THE BLATANTLY WRONG ONE?"

A few moments passed before Frisk gave her answer. "I.. kinda find them both of equal difficulty." Papyrus looked surprised at this, and Sans raised a bone brow. "WELL, THAT'S THAT THEN! THANK YOU HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH!" The lanky skeleton's jovial laugh faded into the distance as he ran away. Sans followed after him, and Frisk followed in the back. The cold was starting to get to her now, but she pressed on. Even if she was in the clouds.. this place felt like back home. Just with more clouds and mist.


	6. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, just an update :^

Okay yeah, I'm putting Skytale on a hiatus. It's because I want to keep working on Hopetale, which is my favorite and maybe most serious AU among all of the AUs I've created. So I'm putting Skytale on a hiatus to allow me to write the long, plot-point-filled chapter 3, and chapter 4 of Hopetale.

Skytale will be continued.. please be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> AAA ITS DONE
> 
> So this is basically just the story of Undertale but instead of being banished underground, the monsters were sealed in the sky. And also, there are new characters, some Deltarune additions, etc. Sorry the chapters are kinda short. This is basically just the introduction
> 
> I hope my writing isn't complete arse


End file.
